


Skyscraper I Love You

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek humps a floor, Derek x Buildings - Freeform, Derek's in heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek humps a floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Mmm...Skyscraper I Love You by Underworld (which I listened to while writing this)

Derek’s whole body is throbbing, and a not in the way that he’s grown used to lately. He’s not sore or injured, and he’s certainly not dying, even though the overdramatic voice in his head wants to claim that he is. He’s just…hot. No, not just hot, _burning_ (a word he doesn’t use lightly.) His skin prickles with the heat, fierce need coursing through his veins and making his hips jolt, hard dick straining against his jeans. 

He’s lying on the floor, the solid concrete making him feel only marginally cooler. It feels good though and before he can think too much of it, Derek’s turning onto his front, groaning when his cock presses against the cement. Derek rests his cheek on the floor and, using his hands for leverage, lifts his hips, rolling them against the stone. He’s not as successful in burying his pleasured moan as he’d like to be, but he can’t bring himself to feel any embarrassment. He’s alone in the loft anyway, so it’s not like it matters. 

Derek rolls his hips again, gasping and flexing his fingers against the concrete. He’d reach down and undo his jeans, release his dick and really feel the unyielding material beneath him, but he’s too desperate at this point. He just ruts, slowly at first - teasing his cock along the floor with little flexes of his hips - and then with more gusto, letting out loud groans at the sensation. His body vibrates, arms shaking and body dripping in sweat.  
He’s so close. 

Derek moans, nipples straining against the fabric of his tank top and pressing into the ground, only adding to the pleasure as they rub along the concrete. His cock’s leaking precum into his underwear and he can feel the telltale tightening in his stomach as his orgasm builds. 

“Fuck.” Derek groans, grinding against the floor. Stars form behind his eyes and his mouth drops open on a sound that doesn’t quite make it out as he comes, his cock twitching and his body shaking. He lets himself fall onto the hard surface beneath him, letting out harsh breaths as he tries to recover. The heat’s abated slightly, but he can feel it hovering, just waiting to come back. He’s in for a long night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [War Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091659) by [SaranghaeSHINee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee)




End file.
